1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a camera for use on a vehicle, for example a commercial vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times it has been increasingly considered to use, besides conventional mirrors as means for indirect vision, in addition to or as a replacement for these mirrors, camera systems or image-capturing systems as means for indirect vision, in which an image-capturing unit, for example a camera, continuously detects a recorded image, these (video) data captured by the image-capturing unit are submitted, for example, by means of a processing unit and possibly, after further processing, to a display unit within the driver's cab, which display unit permanently and in real time and always visibly displays the respective captured field of vision and possibly further information, for example references to collisions, distances or the like, in respect to the area around the vehicle.
Cameras usually include a housing having an image sensor disposed therein and an optical element, for example a lens. It is known to dispose the image sensor and the optical element in a holder or a connection member, wherein the holder or connection member are then disposed in a separate housing that is, in turn, mounted to a vehicle.
In order to capture a recorded image of a desired quality, the optical element needs to be focused, aligned, fixed, and sealed relatively to the image sensor. In this respect, focusing the optical element describes setting the distance between the last optical surface and the image plane of the image sensor, such that a desired sharpness of the image is achieved. The alignment of the optical element describes setting the optical axis of the optical element relative to the image sensor. When the optical element is focused and aligned relative to the image sensor, the optical element needs to be fixed in this desired position within the housing and the housing, in particular the portion of the optical path, needs to be sealed against penetration of dust, water, water vapour and other foreign matter. The portion between the optical element and the image sensor describes the optical path.
The holder or the connection element is usually made of plastic and is then mounted in the separate housing that can keep off water vapour, steam, and/or dust. In other known embodiments, the holder or connection element is made of metal, for example aluminum, and already keeps off harmful water vapour from entering the optical path between the optical element and the image sensor.
DE 20 2005 004 675 U1 discloses a camera including a module having electronics and a lens with two ends. A camera housing includes a receiving opening, and is made from plastic. A transparent, exposure window closes the opening, and is arranged behind one of the lens end, where the window is made of plastic. A hollow space arranged between the housing and the module is filled with a sealing compound of plastic.
US 2010/0097519 A1 discloses a compact camera and a wire system for use in vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,700 B1 discloses a waterproof camera with a waterproof camera housing.
DE 18 76 355 U discloses a setting unit for photographic devices, in particular fasteners.